Uprooted
by Historian14
Summary: A story about a group of teens who get tossed into Middle-Earth but they don't realize that they were originally from Middle-Earth. This is their adventure of finding their true forms and finding a love hidden deep in Middle-Earth. They don't realize that they will take their true forms on the thousandth full moon of their life... ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Lillian and Ilithen

Prologue:

A group of teenagers sat at a table in the main Capitol Library. All of them were studying for the upcoming STAAR tests. A longhaired girl slammed her book closed and stretched. "This is boring! Who invented these tests?" A bronze haired girl looked up, annoyed, and said, "Are you kidding? The STAAR test is only a couple of weeks away! Just be quiet and read a real book for once, instead of those frivolous comic books!"

The longhaired girl moved away and slapped one of the display books down. A white light appeared and she called, "Guys... You might want to get over here." She felt a strong pull and she was pulled into the light. The group rounded the corner as she vanished. The teens caught her eyes as she disappeared into the portal. Ultimate terror flashed in her eyes as she opened her mouth to scream. She lost her footing and disappeared. The brown-haired boy was pulled into the same portal and the others followed.

Chapter One: Lillian

I felt my body slam into the ground as my eyes refocused. Unknown to me, the others were following. They thudded on top of me and I gasped, "Get...Off...Of...Me. You...All...Weigh...A...Ton..." Gasping for air, I threw punches wildly, hoping to hit an unknown target. I heard a growl of pain and felt a hand fly across my face and I'm taken back with blinding pain. I heard someone's voice: "Really?!" and felt myself being pulled to my feet. "Thank you, whoever it was." Arya nodded as I looked over the others. We had heavy sword sheaths and quivers on our backs. Arya, Numorer, Ceris , and Victory were the only ones who looked comfortable. I asked, "Arya?" Arya turned from where she was standing and said, "Yes?" I noticed that the others were also looking at Arya. "Do you know where we are?" Arya sent an exasperated glance towards me and said, "We're in Middle-Earth. Come on. We're near Rivendell." Arya walked off and we followed her. A loud sound of leaves crunching reached our ears as Arya stopped and whispered "Orcs. Run." We sprinted through the forest with a group of disgusting monstroties chasing us. We heard a cry and saw a black-fletched arrow sink into Arya's shoulder. Ceris and Victory ran over and quickly said, "Come on, Arya." To our amazement, Arya accepted their help and we continued running.

A pounding of hooves sounded and we saw that our path was blocked by elves mounted on horses. Arya sunk to the ground with a groan and Victory knelt by her. A dark-haired male elf rode his horse forward and said, "I am Elladan, one of the twin sons of Elrond Half-Elven. Who are you?" His gaze landed on Arya and he dismounted from his stallion. He walked over and gently picked her up. "Where are you taking her?" The next thing I felt was myself being pulled onto a horse and galloping away.

Chapter Two: Ilithen

When we reached Rivendell, Elladan dismounted and vanished inside with Arya in his arms. The rest of us were helped down and an elf I recognized to be Elrond's daughter walked over and said, "You're hungry. Come." She led us to the eating hall and we sat down. Numorer, Ceris, and Victory had impossible expressions to read. The others looked at us as Elladan and Arwen took their seats. Justice leaned over to Victoria and whispered into her ear. Victoria glared at Justice and whispered back. Numorer said "If only Arya hadn't gotten that arrow in her shoulder, then she could keep everyone from killing each other." Ceris said "Numorer. Just be quiet, please. This is our oldest friend and "younger sister" we're talking about. Hey. Aren't you supposed to be a human?" Everyone looked at Ilithen as Lillian said, "Your appearance is changing..." A voice startled them: "Ilithen, you're supposed to be changing. All of us were from here. We are all elves." Everyone whipped around and saw Arya standing in the entrance, but Arya looked like her normal self. I asked "Why are we changing but you aren't?"

Chapter Three: Arya

I sat down gracefully as the hobbits were glancing about and whispering amongst themselves. "What are half-grown humans doing here, and females at that?!" That comment came from a Gondorian sitting next to a red-haired dwarf. I sighed as the others stopped their conversation midway


	2. Arya and Numeror

A curly-haired girl stood up and growled at Boromir. Our eyes widened as her words reached our ears. "No. We are not just females and children at that!" I stood up and walked forward, saying, "Ilithen. Enough, he just didn't know." Ilithen turned and whispered a phase to me. I glared back at her, my eyes saying that my decision was final. Ilithen sighed and took her seat again. I followed her, sending a final glare at Boromir. I rolled my eyes and thumped my hand into my forehead. Ceris leaned over to talk to me. As the others watched, I glared at him and got angry at something he said. I stood up and left the room, as Pippin asked, "What just happened?" Ceris looked up and answered, "Arya has a bit of a temper when angered, so we have a phase that we toss around: If you mess with her, you get bit." "I heard that!" Ceris and the others looked at each other and burst into laughter...

I left the Hall of Fire late one night with my friends. Unknown to me, it would be the last night in Rivendell with my acquaintances. We spilt up at my door. I entered my room and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep as figures entered from the balcony. They were cloaked and booted. My mouth was opened and a drug was poured down. I turned in my sleep and swallowed. I was given a sleeping drug. One of the figures whispered, "Okay. Now." I was placed over the shoulder of the lead figure as they dropped silently to the ground. They vanished into the night, leaving an empty bed covered in moonlight and curtains flapping in the night wind...

Chapter Four: Numorer

A half a month had passed since Arya had vanished in the night. Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel had been out looking for her every day. At the end of the month, they assumed defeat in the search. We were sort of all right with that, but the memory of Arya still lurked in a corner of our minds. Elrond had revealed to us that he was hosting a council to deal with the problem of the One Ring. There was a delegation of four Guardians coming to participate in the council. No one knew anything about the Guardians, not even Lord Erestor, Elrond's scholar.

We sat outside one summer day; Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo were training with Aragorn and Boromir, while Legolas sat in a tree, offering pointers. Gandalf was away with Lord Elrond in his study across Rivendell. We had our noses buried in some books that Lord Erestor let us borrow. I was reading a book about the Valar, trying to figure out if they had any pureblooded children, because I had thought that Arya was a child of the founders of the world. All of a sudden, a beating of hooves sounded and horses galloped into the courtyard, nearly trampling the training partners. Aragorn and Boromir dove out of the way, followed closely by the hobbits. The horses stopped and allowed us to see their color. There was a black stallion, a dark gray mare, a tan mare, and a pure white stallion. Their riders dismounted and flipped their hoods back. There were two dark-haired elves, a brown-haired human, and a silver-haired she-elf. The dark-haired elves were identical. I shook my head as Elrond, Gandalf, and the other lords came out. Gandalf bowed and said "Good meeting, Princess and Prince of Valinor." The two dark-haired elves acknowledged the greeting as I turned a page in my book. A picture of the Valar decorated the back of the page, showing a dark-haired Valar, a starlight-haired Valar, a gray-haired Valar, with two little ones standing on either side and two blanket-wrapped bundles in the dark-haired Valar and the starlight-haired Valar's arms. I looked down at the subtitle and it said, "The family of Mandos. From Left to Right: Roran, Artemis, Zeus, Eruia, Nari, Mandos, Arya, Morpheus, Arget, and Brisnger. For more information about the children, go to pages 1045-2304." I flipped to the pages and a new section started; "The pureblooded children of the Valar." I turned the page and a subtitle appeared at the top of the page: "Roran". I flipped through the pages until I got to "Arya and Nari". I called, "Guys. Come over here for a second." Lillian, Ilithen, Ceris, Victory, Justice, and Victoria got up and walked over to me. I pointed out the page that Arya and Nari were featured on. Ceris raised an eyebrow as I turned the page. I started reading, "Arya and Nari is the son and daughter of Mandos and Eruia. They are identical twins and can both use magic. When Arya was born, she was taken out of Middle-Earth for her own protection. She and a few others were dropped into Middle-Earth's sister world, Earth and were raised as humans until they turned thirteen or older in the Human world. I n a few months, it said that the ones who were taken out of Middle-Earth will come back to help fight Sauron.

Arya was spirited away from Rivendell in the dark of night on July 24th, year 1598 of the Third Age. She underwent her transformation on July 31st and assumed her true form as a she-elf. She took control of the Guardians with her brother by her side."

I looked up at the others and they looked at the dark-haired she-elf, scolding the brown-haired human. She stopped and looked over at us, sending a shiver down our spines. Her storm gray eyes focused on the others and us. She straightened and walked over to us. Aragorn bowed, as Arya spoke "No. We are all just friends here." She knelt down to the hobbits level, gently placing a hand on Frodo's brow. Her eyes widened as she called, "Nari! Eragon! Alyna!" They walked over to her as she gently turned to Frodo. "Are you injured anywhere?"

Frodo looked at Aragorn as he nodded. "Yes." Nari asked "Where?" He pulled down his shirt, showing a small white wound on his shoulder. Arya's eyes widened and she said, "A Morgul Blade wound?" She placed her hand over it as the others watched. The other Guardians placed their hands over hers and they started to sing. Frodo felt the evil leaving him as the combined might of the Guardian's power overpowered the Nazgul's evil. They stood up as Frodo said, "Thank you, Lady." Arya nodded as a small bird flew into the courtyard. The bird started chirping, scolding Arya and the other Guardians. Arya snatched the bird out of the air and replied, "Get out of here, or I'll feed you to Faolan." The bird zoomed out of the clearing as the Guardians took the glamour off of their mounts.

Chapter Five: Victoria

I was just sitting on a bench, having my usual argument with Justice, when the Guardians took their mounts' glamour off. The glamour revealed four giant wolves, about as big as Wargs. The wolves padded over to their riders. There was a silver male wolf with green eyes that padded over to Arya. She straightened to his level, gently stroking his head. The wolf pushed its head into her shoulder, knocking her off balance. She laughed, making the birds start singing. Joy filled our hearts as her laugh drifted into the air. I turned and saw the hobbits staring at Arya.


End file.
